


What Makes Us Different

by LouStyles91



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouStyles91/pseuds/LouStyles91
Summary: Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and Liam Payne went missing six months ago, and after two months of nothing, the world began to assume the worst.With no idea of what they're walking into, the Avengers happen upon the missing boyband, but there's one major factor that's changed about them. They have superpowers.The Avengers have a choice to make: train them as Avengers or turn them over to the UN as national threats.





	1. 1

"I don't know, Cap, this place looks pretty deserted," Barton mumbled as he lowered the Quin jet onto the empty runway.

"He wouldn't send us here without reason. Fury must've known something was here." Cap stated. All six avengers grabbed their weapons and followed Steve's lead onto the tarmac. It was an abandoned military base in the hills of Sweden that Fury had sent them off to. After the fall of Sheild and Hydra, Fury had gone into hiding, but that didn't mean he still doesn't keep an eye on things.

"Alright, Nat, you're with me. Stark go high and try to pick out any heat signatures, Thor, Barton take the west side of the main building, and we'll meet in the middle," Cap ordered. He turned lastly to Banner. "Stay with the jet; we'll call if we need you."

"My pleasure," Bruce nodded. The others split up and began searching the base.

\-----

"Louis, someone's here. Somebody found us!" Liam panted as he ran into the back security room where the other four boys were.

" Did you see them? Did they see you?!" Louis asked frantically. Zayn, Harry and Niall had stopped their game of cards and were listening and looking at Liam impatiently.

"I don't know h-how to explain it. It's almost as if I felt their feet hitting the ground and I followed my gut. I saw a man and a woman; then I ran straight here." Liam left out the part about how the man looked like Captain America. They were already scared enough.

"There's another power we can add to the list." Niall jested. Something he always does when he's nervous.

"If someone's here, well just stay hidden," Louis rationalised, trying to keep the boys and himself calm.

"But why are they here?" Harry asked, his grip on Zayn's hand tightening. "What if they found us?" Liam could hear the hitch in Harry's breath from across the room.

"It's not them." Liam quickly reassured.

"How do you know that" Niall questioned. A look crossed over his face as he looks up at the older boy. "Do you know who they are? What aren't you telling us?" Liam didn't know what to say; he was shocked at how easily he'd let Niall read him.

"He thinks the Avengers are here," Harry says quietly. "I-I can hear what your thinking, Liam," Harry responds at the other confused expressions. 

"That's new."

\-----

"Cap, I'm getting five other bodies in the building with you and Nat in one of the back rooms" Stark warns through coms. " I'm coming to you."

"Thor, Barton, start making your way towards us," Steve said as he and Natasha continued to the back of the building. 

"Copy that," Clint replied and sighed at Thor's expectant nod. "Fine let's go." Thor smiled, wrapping a massive arm around Clint before swinging his hammer and pulling them off the ground.

Steve and Natasha slowly crept further into the base, looking for any signs of life. Before long, Stark, Barton, and Thor meet up with the Captain and Black Widow. 

"Anything?" Thor asked, both Natasha and Steve only shook their heads. 

" Who would be up here anyway? There's nothing around for miles," Stark questioned 

"Maybe that's the point," Steve thought aloud. "You said there were five other people in the building, why haven't they attacked yet.

"You think their just runaways?" Barton asked. 

"That's one possibility, but one of them had a heat signature of 163 degrees," Stark said

"This just gets better and better, doesn't it," Natasha said sarcastically.

"Wow, it is you guys." All at once, all six members spun around weapons poised. Standing there, were a second ago had been nothing, was a young man, no older than twenty by Starks estimate. Jarvis made quick work identifying the boy as Zayn Malik, one-fifth of the band One Direction, missing for six months.

"What are you doing here, kid. You do realise you're on government property, right?" Steve asked, taking a couple of steps towards Zayn.

"You should leave. We're not hurting anyone." Zayn said.

"I can't do that. We can keep you safe from whoever it is your hiding from. I assume that's what you're doing out here." Steve spoke softly as if trying to coax a kitten out from under the couch. Zayn shakes his head. Then, like they'd all imagined him, he disappears.

"What the hell," Barton exclaims, all six of them spinning around for the boy.

"Who was he, Stark?" 

"Zayn Malik, he's a singer, and I'll bet anything that the other four are the rest of his band. They've been missing for six months now."

"Split up; we need to find all of them but proceed with caution. These kids are something more than human." Cap ordered. The team split up once again, and as Cap turns a new corner, shield first he sees dark curls duck behind a desk. As he enters the room, he is immediately blasted into the wall perpendicular to the door with a hard thump. Lucky his shield had broken most of his hit against the wall, but his right side of his uniform is singed and smoking. He groans, dusting himself off. Steve looks around the windowless room for anyone but only finds rows of desks and dusty computer monitors.

"Let us help you" He calls out into the dark.

"That's just it. You'll have to answer to a bigger authority than yourself. You can't help us." All Steve could see of the person who said this was a pair of glowing orange eyes. "Don't make me hurt you. I don't have full control of whatever this is." He said, a flame appearing in his palm, slowly creeping up his arm. 

Without any of the three other people in the room noticing, Natasha managed to sneak in behind the boy and plunge a small needle into the base of his neck. 

"Louis!" Harry yelled, jumping up from his hiding spot. Louis spun around to face the spy, his hand still lit, and clutched her wrist before sinking to the ground; out cold. Natasha hissed in pain, quickly wrapping the burn with cloth from her pocket. Harry's eyes were blown wide as he looked back and forth between Steve and Natasha.

"You don't have to be afraid of us," Steve said.

"You just knocked out my friend," Harry countered, taking a step back every time Natasha or Steve took one forward. 

"He'll be fine, and so will you if you let us help," Natasha spoke softly. "We can protect you."

"You keep saying that, but you're scared of us," Harry said bemusedly. "You have no idea if you were sent here to help us or kill us."

"Is that what you can do then? Read minds," Steve asked putting his shield down and trying one last time to get closer to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Harry Styles." Harry walked around Steve and kneeled next to where Louis laid on the floor. Natasha's hand twitched near her gun holstered at her hip, staring at the two boys in front of her. None of them knew what to do.

"Zayn's coming," Harry whispered right before the same guy the team had first spoken to, popped into the room.

"Hazza, we got to-" Zayn froze as he noticed the other two people in the room and his best friend on the floor. His eyes filled with worry and acted on instinct, holding up his palm towards the two Avengers sending them flying back into the many desks. Zayn picked up the unconscious Louis and instructed Harry to grab hold of his arm. Then they were gone.

Natasha and Steve groaned as they quickly got to their feet.

"How many times is that going to happen to me today" Steve moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think they would leave the base?" Natasha asked as the two Avengers exit the room from which the singers had disappeared. 

"Not without the other two," Steve said, bringing his wrist up to his mouth to make sure coms hadn't been disconnected during the fight. "Stark, do you copy? Stark!"

"Yeah I copy, and I've got eyes on two of our boyband members out on the runway," Stark replied sounding slightly garbled.

"We're coming to you."

Zayn had warned Liam and Niall of their plan to escape, and a helicopter was the only thing on base that any of them knew how to fly. Although getting to it undetected would be difficult because standing between them was the Avengers. Liam had dreamed of one-day meeting them ever since Iron Man came into existence when he was twelve years old. This is not how he'd hoped it would happen. 

Liam reached out towards Niall, pulling him tight to his chest, "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Niall questioned wide-eyed, taken aback at the sudden movement.

"I'm going to try something," Liam said but continued at Niall sceptical look. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Niall nods, and Liam smiles before throwing Niall over his shoulder and taking a running start. He full forcibly leaps off the ground and successfully lands on the other side of the aircraft carrier, over the three Avengers.

Natasha and Steve arrive just in time to see this and are growing more confused the more they learn about these kids powers. Stark powers of the ground landing directly in front of the two One Direction members, holding up his charged hands. Niall flinched at Tony's sudden movement throwing his hands up in front of his face, as ice shooting out of his hands throwing Tony backwards. 

Both Niall and Liam look at the Irishman's hands in shock. "What's happening to us, Liam?" 

"I don't know, kid but we can help you," Stark said groaning, pulling himself up off the ground. "I'm a genius we can help you learn to control these abilities of yours." 

"But right now you need to help us. Where are your friends?" Steve asked, walking up behind Tony. Liam and Niall look at each other nervously, as if having a full conversation with their eyes alone. Niall sighs before turning to face the Avengers.

"ZAYN!" Natasha and Thor seem to be the only Avengers who did not react in some way to Niall's method of contact; Thor even laughed afterwards.

"I like this one." Thor chuckled. 

"Niall...Is everything okay?" Zayn asked tilting his head to study both his friends and his the heroes in front of him. 

"I want to go home. Back to civilisation, tell my parents that I'm okay. The only way we can do that and be safe is with the Avengers." Niall's accent gets thicker the more he talked, and Steve found he had a hard time understanding him. Zayn turns to Liam to ask,

"Do you trust them?"

"I want to, Z," Liam says smiling hopefully. Niall had clearly rubbed off on him. Zayn nods in seeming to understand before he disappeared like vapour. Liam's face falls for a split second before Zayn returns, this time in the company of Harry and a conscious Louis. 

"We have a lot to talk about then," Stark said as he lifted the front of his helmet.

\-----

All five One Direction members were sat together silently on the jet as the Avengers productively moved around. They'd just taken off from the abandoned military base when Steve took the seat next to them. Not speaking immediately.

"What happened when the five of you went missing?" He started, his eye flickering back and forth between the group.

"It was after the Stockholm show and our bus had to stop for repairs for the night so one of the new hires drove us to our hotel. Usually, two of our bodyguards rode with us but this time it was only the one while the others rode in the car behind us," Niall spoke first.

"We never made it to the hotel," Liam frowned. "Next thing we know we were all waking up in separate rooms. Windowless with only a metal slab in the centre; our arms and our legs strapped down to the tables" 

"Everything else is kind of difficult to put together. I remember the pain and how scared I felt but I have no idea why." Their expressions were all very sombre as they all recounted what they had been through, what they could remember at least.

"You've been missing for six months. Do you have any idea of who could have had you all this time?" Steve asks, but Louis shook his head and pinched his eyes closed.

"They always wore these intense gas masks," Louis mumbled.

"We can pick this up later if you happen to remember anything else. You don't have to worry about them anymore. Not where we're going." Steve assured. Liam nodded in appreciation; Steve could tell that Liam felt a certain protectiveness over his band members just by how little he'd observed of them.

"I don't want to remember," Harry whimpered. Steve wouldn't have even heard him if he hadn't been playing such close attention. Zayn promptly pulled the younger boy into his side; Liam throwing his jacket over the rest of the boys to Zayn, which he wrapped around Harry's shaking shoulders.


End file.
